


Wack Dream

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fan kid ig, Father Mask lol, M/M, Mask is dreaming, Multi, kidnapping basically, parents and guardians suck, the dream was supposed to be nice vibes, what even are these tags lmao-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Mask has a dream about the four idiots' non-existent baby squid, but it goes terribly wrong
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Poly S4
Kudos: 4





	Wack Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is terribly written because I just needed to commit mind dump.
> 
> The full version of this dream fucked me up to the point I cry about a baby I never had lmao
> 
> Here's the kid's colors: ink #8b6f88, eyes #6d75a2. The kid is an i n f a n t btw
> 
> Anyways here is some bad writing-

The cyan inkling laughed quietly as he held the kid close to him, getting giggles in return. He was a perfect mix of the four, a slategray ink color with steel blue eyes. Mask had jokingly made comments that if the purple inkling wasn’t such a harsh hue then maybe the others’ would have more of their colors shown to which the beast replied with a simple “you and Aloha took over his eyes so shut.” 

Army had been a bit discouraged at the fact the kid didn’t have anything that looked moderately like him, but the other three had told Army that the kid would have been blue if it weren’t for his orange. It allowed the orange inkling to relax and take pride that his color wasn’t lost in the squid’s ink genes.

Mask cooed at the young squid and walked out of the nursery with him. He began his search for the other three when he was stopped by his relatives. The cyan inkling gulped and held onto the kid protectively. He’d die before he let anything happen to him. 

Dodging attempts to grab him, the cynical inkling ran as he continued his search, calling out the others’ names. His eyes widened as he saw their relatives had come for them as well. Skull had a blank stare on his face as his grandma walked him out, Army’s parents didn’t even let the n-zap user lookup, and then he was met with an older inkling he was all too familiar with. The ink inside him boiled.

Making sure the kid was fine, he rushed up to the older pink inkling and socked her in the face. 

But nothing happened.

“Wha- What…?”

Mask stumbled before quickly regaining his balance, looking at Aloha, horrified. The pink inkling smiled sadly through his tears. Hopelessly, Mask had watched as the lady dragged Aloha out the front door with him kicking and screaming for her to let him go.

And then it was just him and the kid.

Mask looked at the floor, his mind starting the numbing process. He heard footsteps and looked up, taking steps back. It happened too fast.

His dad grabbed the kid out of his hands, leaving Mask to completely forget about his previous attempt to attack the parents and lunge at him. He felt a blow to his head and the cyan inkling dropped to the floor. As his vision started to fade to black, Mask repeated the word “no” in a defeated tone and reached out to his kid.

Mask gasped as he sat up, looking around the room in an alarmed state. 

“Mask!”

Army held onto the cyan inkling’s arm, his expression filled with worry. Mask looked down at his empty hands and flexed his fingers, thinking- no hoping, the kid would magically appear. Nothing happened. The orange inkling’s concern grew as the other began to laugh before suddenly sobbing, throwing himself at Army and holding onto him like his life depended on it. 

It was an unusual event, but Army didn’t say anything about it as he held his sobbing boyfriend and reassured him that everything was alright.

However, nothing was alright. Mask had failed to protect them, he failed to protect the kid. He failed. He failed he failed he failed. His mind repeated the events from his dream until he involuntarily fell back asleep, Army following him a few moments after.

**Author's Note:**

> An art thief impersonated me on Insta a few days ago, it really sucked because some people began to think it was actually me, but thanks to some followers they had stopped using me as like... the face of the account ig. they still steal art, but at least it's not under my name anymore, i honestly hope no one else thinks it's the real me (i already got contacted by someone to clarify the account wasn't me) and I'm wondering if I should change my insta name to remove the like... future misunderstandings and any negativity
> 
> okay i go bed now


End file.
